Reunion
by AlexistheEliatrope
Summary: Adeline Moto is Yugis younger sister. Years before, she was in the same car crash that claimed both their parents lives. She was sent to an orphanage amd grew close with two boys: Seto and Mokuba. Now she is living with Yugi and Solomon. Read as she gets kiddnapped and reunites with an old friend, and discovers she has feelings for him. tell me if you see mistakes,
1. Prologue

**a/n i finally got around to posting a yugioh fanfic! yay! enjoy!(The prologue is from Adeline's pov when she is four, mokuba is four, and Kaiba is nine.)**

**Prologue**

I hide behind the nice lady as she introduces me to the other kids.

"Everyone, this is Adeline. She's new to the orphanage, so be nice. Adeline, do you have anything else to say?"

I shake my head no, and she gently pushes me out from behind her.

"Okay, now why don't you run along and play? You will really enjoy it here, I promise."

I gulp as she walks away. I almost yell out,"don't leave!" But it didn't work last time. Mommy and Daddy still left me all alone.

Almost all the other kids, especially the older ones, give me scary looks before walking away, until only two kids are still in the room I am in. I hope they will be friends with me.

One of the kids, a brown haired and blue eyed boy holds out a hand. "Hello, my name is Seto. And this is Mokuba," he says, gesturing at the boy with long unruly black hair and violet eyes hiding behind him.

I tentatively shake his hand, and says a quiet hello to Mokuba. Seto gently nudges Mokuba who then says hello as well. We all go outside, and I expect them to leave me at any second. When we are at the swing set, I sigh and say, "you guys don't have to pretend to be my friends."

"What makes you think we're pretending?" Asks Seto.

I look up, hopeful for new friends. "You mean you're not pretending? You really want to be my friends?"

"Yes," says Mokuba, and I smile.

"Yay!"

* * *

Seto became like a big brother to me, and I began calling him onii-chan, or big brother. I slowly began to enjoy my time in the orphanage, and I was happy I found a new family.

I ran outside with Seto and Mokuba to play with them on the equipment. "Come on, Mokie!" i called back to Mokuba as i ran ahead of both of them. "You, too, Seto!"

I climb up on one of the swings, trying to start without anyone helping me. I still havent done it by the time Mokuba and Seto finally catch up, so I look at Seto with puppy dog eyes. "Little help onii-chan?"

He laughs and pushes Mokuba and I on the swings. Little did i know thay this would be one of the last times i saw them for a very long time.

a/n updated chappie! I decided to play with this a bit and add a bit more background on Adelines time in the orphanage. Sorry if she seems like a depressed sixteen year old, I suck at writing grieving four year olds. R&amp;R!


	2. Several years later and kidnapping

Nine years have passed since that day, and now i am in eighth grade (a/n Mokuba and Adeline are both thirteen...for now...) Every once in a while i lay on my bed, thinking about my time in the orphanage. I havent really spoken about it, nor did i want to. But thats not the point. Right now my thoughts were on another loved one...

Yugi, Joey, and I were all in front of the kame game shop.

"'So, Yuge, what are ya gonna do about your grandpa's soul being taken?" Joey asks.  
"Well, Joey," Yugi replies. "I think that I am going to have to participate in Duelist Kingdom and duel to get him back. I also will need to find somewhere safe for Adeline to stay."

My eyes widen. "Yugi!" i exclaim. "You cant be serious! I wamt to stay by your side!"

"Adeline, i cant risk losing you, too."

"But Yugi-"

"I'm sorry, Adeline, but i already lost you once and i swore to myself that i would protect you."

"Please Yugi- Eep!" Someone grabbed me from behind. I look at who has his hands on me and i see a guy dressed in a suit with sunglasses on.

"Get...away...from...me.." i say, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Yugi, help me!"

Yugi and Joey are frozen up to this point, and finally snap out of it. "Let her go, ya jerk!" Joey cries out, taking a swing at the man. He simply just sidesteps and then swings me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

"Adeline!" Yugi cries, chasing after the man. "Let my sister go!"

"The man runs to a waiting black van and throws me in. He climbs in after, then slams the door shut. He activates a microphone and speaker, and i can hear his voice echoing outside of the van.

"If you want her back, Yugi Moto, youll have to duel Pegasus for her."

I struggle yet again. "Let me go! Pegasus has np right to do this!"

"The man just cooly pulls a cloth out of his jacket pocket and presses it up to my mouth and nose. That smell...Its so sickly sweet... is the last thing i think before the sweet sickly smell coming from the cloth drags me under to unconsiousness.


	3. Character stats

A/n:omg. i just realized today that i never revealed what Adeline looks like. i am such an idiot... sorry! here is a special chapter dedicated to her stats!

Appearance- she has tri-color hair like Yugi, just it doesnt stick straight up. it cascades down to the middle of her back in black waves with tips that match her eyes: royal purple. she has blond bangs that frame her face, and her eyes are large and pandalike, just like yugis. just hers are royal purple, not amethyst. she is a few inches shorter than yugi, and has a small petite sort of body.

Personality- she is kind, sweet, and shy, and has quite a large amount of patience. if you manage to make her lose her temper, you might want to run. it takes like ten of the fandom mariks to do that, so you should be fine.

Interests- she likes to read, draw, and attempt to sew. of course she loves duel monsters, and she has always felt a strong pull towards ancient egypt. like she belongs there sorta thing.

i think thats it, if you would like more info, leave a review and i will try to add the info on here

sorry for having ot look all weird! i copy this straight from wattpad, so i will have to go back and check every single chapter. *sighs* review, please.


	4. Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in FOREVER; I've been pretty busy recently, and plus not all the episodes of the anime are up on Netflix yet. I'm working on reading the manga, but that is taking me a while. I am trying to write it out on paper, but everyone seems so OOC. Bear with me please. Hopefully when summer vacation starts, I will be able to update more; until then I am considering putting this story on hold. Please, I need people's opinions on what I should do. 'Cause I have NO idea if I should put it on hold or rarely update. Thanks!**

* * *

When I wake up, I am in a cold concrete cell. The cold is slowly seeping into my body, so i get up amd examime it. My body feels strangley stiff and lethergic, as if i have been sleepimg for a while. I stand up, and instanstly a wave of nausea washes over me. I swallow the urge to throw up, and carefully sit back down. How long have i been in here, anyway? My gaze slowly take in my surroundings, and i gasp. i am in some sort of prison cell, with old fashioned iron bars across an opening in the otherwise flat wall of concrete. Why am i in here, of all places? I freeze when i hear clacking noises coming towards me. it sounds like someone is coming towards this cell, and is wearing dress shoes while doing it.

a moment later a man dressed like the one that kidnapped me appears outside the bars. he is holding a boy with wild, untamed black hair and violet eyes by the collar of his white and blue striped long sleeved shirt. the man unlocks the cell with a key before shoving the boy in without a word. he again lock the cell and walks away, leaving the boy and i alone.

i walk up to the boy and offer him a hand to help him up, and he takes it. as i pull him up, i cant help but think he looks familiar, that i know him from somewhere, but i cant quite place my finger on it.

"hello," i say as he dusts himself off. "my name's adeline. and yours is...?"

"Mokuba. My name's Mokuba."

i gasp. i think i know now!

"Could it be...?"

I take a locket that's shaped like a duel monsters card out from underneath my shirt. Mokubas eyes widen when he sees it, and he glances at my face.

i open the locket; inside there's a picture of Yugi, Grandpa, and I enjoying some time out, but I slide it out. Underneath is a picture of a younger me with the two people I treasured most in the orphanage: Seto and Mokuba.

"Could it be...After all these years?" I flip the locket around so he can see.

He just stares before taking out a locket of his own and revealing the same picture.

"Adeline?"

"Mokuba!"

I hug him tightly, tears of joy running down my cheeks. "It's been so long!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

We catch up with each other, but when I asked who adopted Mokuba and Seto, he seemed kind of uncomfortable and changes the subject.

The guards return and chain us to the wall, but i dont mind as long as they dont separate us. they occasionally give us food, but i eat only a small amount and give Mokuba the rest. As long as he stays happy and healthy, I'll be fine.

After what feels like weeks, we hear rapid footsteps coming our way, like someone is running towards us. We sit with our knees pulled up to our chests, and I lean my head against my knees. The footsteps stop outside our cell, but I don't bother to look up. Next to me, Mokuba gasps and stands up.

"Seto!" He cries and rushes towards the door. I lift my head up from my knees and look as Mokuba stumbles when he reaches the end of his chains.

"Mokuba," says Seto. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of there."

"Seto, you'll never guess who is here with me!"

Seto seems slightly confused. "Mokuba, what are you talking about?"

Mokuba walks back towards me and holds a hand out. I grab it and stand up, noticing how Seto tenses up.

"Who are you?" He asks coldly, and I feel slightly crushed.

"You don't remember me, Seto? It's me, Adeline."

His eyes widen, and his face softens.

"Adeline?"

I nod in confirmation and show him the locket.

"How can I be sure this is real and not one of Pegasus's twisted idea of a joke?"

"Because I am right here."

I try to reach the bars if only to touch him, to prove that I am really there, but my chains are too short. They pull at my ankles which knocks me off balance, and I fall, the slap of my palms hitting the concrete echoing around the small cell. Suddenly what sounds like numerous men heading towards us reaches our ears, and quickly I hiss to Seto,

"Quickly! Get out of here! Before they see you!"

He seems conflicted. "I won't-"

"Hurry!"

The sound gets louder as the men get closer, and reluctantly Seto slips away into the shadows.

Just as he disappears, several guards appear outside the bars. I stare at them expectantly, like, 'get on with it.'

That's when I notice that one of the guards holds a key and the other an all-too-familiar cloth.

"Miss Moto, Master Pegasus requests your presence."

"No thanks," I reply. "I'd much rather stay with Mokuba."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, miss."

The guard holding the key unlocks the bars, and then he and the guard with the cloth slip into the cell. They grab my arm roughly, and I struggle against them.

"Let go of me! I don't-"

The cloth gets shoved over my mouth and nose as the manacles are unlocked, but I hold my breath. When I can't hold it in any longer, I shove the cloth away from my mouth and try to escape their grip.

"Let go! Mokuba!"

"Adeline!" Cries Mokuba, and he tries to reach me, but is soon stopped by another guard. How many are there?

The cloth is shoved against my mouth and nose again, but I can't fight it this time. The last thing I see as they drag me away is Mokuba struggling to get to me and Seto's face, looking angered and frustrated. Then my eyelids feel heavy and everything fades to black.

When I wake up, I find myself tied to a chair, with a lavish desk with a chair behind it in front of me. I writhe to try and escape the rope, but freeze when I hear a chuckle.

"Who's there?" I demand.

The chair turns around and instantly I glare at the inhabitant.

"Pegasus..." I hiss. "What do you want with me?"

"Why, to lure Kaiba-boy and Yugi-boy to the castle, of course."

Kaiba-boy? Who is he?

Pegasus must've seen the confusion on my face at the mention of Kaiba-boy, and he explains. "I want to lure Kaiba-boy, you know him as Seto, the older brother from the orphanage-"

bristle. First of all, how does he know about my relationship with Seto? Not to mention the name Kaiba sounds familiar...

"-and your older brother Yugi to come and duel me! Of course, I will have a very important bargaining piece- you."

"Really now? And who says I won't escape before then?"

"Simple."

He takes a blank duel monsters card and places it between us on the desk, face up. I look backend forth between Pegasus and the card, confused. He only smirks before tilting his head so his bangs no longer cover his right eye. I gasp. Instead of having a normal eye there, it is replaced by a golden eye marked with the eye of Ud'jat, the eye of Horus, - it's the millennium eye.

"Where did you get that?"

"Ah, so you noticed my millennium eye, did you?"

"What are you doing with such a priceless Egyptian artifact?"

"Using it, my dear Addie-girl."

I shudder at the nickname. "Dont call me that."

"Suit yourself. Now, to ensure that you won't escape..."

The Millennium eye flashes, and then I feel like my soul is being sucked from my body and into the card. My eyelids once again feel heavy and everything goes black.

A/n: finally done! Again, I'm really sorry about the humongous wait. Ciao for Now readers!

-Alex


	5. Chapter Four (I ran out of fancy titles)

When my eyelids open, I find myself floating in a weird, otherworldly sort of place. I don't see anyone, or anything, else, and I can't help but feel slightly frightened.

"Mokuba?" I call. "Seto? Anyone?"

I wrap my arms around my torso, realizing that I am all alone in this place. I take my locket out and look at the picture of the younger Seto, Mokuba, and I, before closing it and clutching it tight.

Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is... Pegasus using his millennium eye on me... Did he take my soul out of my body?

I continue to ponder this as I float aimlessly through this weird dimension.

I've been in here for what feels like weeks, which has given me plenty of time to think. I have tried to erase any doubt that Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba will come for me, but as more time passes, the less sure I am. I continuously fade across the thin line between what I hope is consciousness and unconsciousness, and slowly I begin to feel trapped. I begin to lose hope, but quickly I stop that thought by thinking about how Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, everyone, how they all would want me to remain happy and positive, so I think about whatever I can- Egypt, the millennium items, anything.

After what feels like years, I feel myself getting pulled in a certain direction, drifting towards something. Finally! Then then feeling like I'm getting ripped out of wherever I am and shoved unpleasantly somewhere else enters my body, and my eyes close for a little bit. When they open about a minute later, I'm back in my body, but I'm too weak to move. I can feels my grip on reality slipping, but I take in what looks like Tristian and Mokuba before I black out.

**Blech. Really crappy chapter. Sorry guys! I promise the next one will be longer! I swear on the millennium br- wait, can't reveal that yet. Uhm... I swear to Ra AND Horus it will, and if it's not, I shall suffer the same fate as everyone from s0 wrapped up into one.**

**-Alex**


	6. Chapter 5

When I wake up, I see a concerned Yugi and a pacing Seto. When they notice I'm awake, Yugi smiles, relieved and Seto's face shows relief and joy. I am laying down in a really comfy bed, but I begin to sit up as the two rush to my bedsides. Yugi helps me, and I'm shocked at how weak I feel.

Just then, Mokuba walks in with a tray full of food, and instantly my fatigue is forgotten as I see him happy, healthy and whole.

"Hey guys," he says. "I got what you- Adeline! You're awake!"

He sets the tray down on a table in the room and rushes to my side.

"You were starting to worry us," says Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" i ask him.

"you've been asleep for two days," says seto.

"are you serious? two days?"

i throw the covers off me and leap out of bed. my head swims.

"Ugh... i got up too quickly."

i sit back down and wait for the room to stop spinning. as the feeling dissipates, i can see yugi, seto, and mokuba all tensed, ready to catch me at a moments notice. i blink as they relax.

"guys, relax. i'm better now."

i get out of the bed- slower this time- and stretch. Thank goodness I'm wearing one of the more modest hospital gowns.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would really like to get home and get changed."

"I'll go and take cars of the paperwork," says Seton."Mokuba, why don't you come with me?"

He glances at Yugi and I as if to say,'lets give them a moment alone.'

Mokuba nods and the Kaiba brothers leave the room.

"So how do you know the Kaiba brothers?" Yugi asks me.

"Well, you see-" I begin, but stop when I see two Yugis, only one seems older and more matured than the chibi-like brother I'm used to. The older one also seems to be... floating? Is this some sort of hallucination? I rub my eyes, but the figure is still there.

"What on Earth..." I squint at the strange being that looks like Yugi. "Yugi, can you see him?" I point. Yugi follows where my finger is pointing before glancing back at me.

"Uhm, what does he look like?"

"He looks like you only older, and hes floating."

"Wait you can see the spirit of the millennium puzzle too?!"

(A/N: nope, cause I'm feeling kinda loopy (free cookie to whoever gets the reference! Along with a tiny box Tim! *hint hint*))

"Is that who it is... okay. Hello spirit!" I wave.

He waves hesitantly back, looking very weirded out.

"Hello," he says in a deep, baritone voice.

"Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah! The Kaiba brothers and I go way back..."

I recount my time in the orphanage, then lead up to being reunited with them wherever I was. When I finish, Yugi and the spirit are staring at me, amazed.

"Wow," Yugi finally speaks. "I never knew."

"To think," starts the spirit. "That we were dueling against someone that is like an older brother to you and who almost-" Yugi shoots him a look, which makes him go silent.

"Almost what?" I ask.

"Uhm, maybe it's best if Kaiba tells you," says Yugi.

The spirit fades into the puzzle as Seto and Mokuba walk into the room.

"Okay, all the paperwork is taken care of, says Mokuba."Adeline's free to go home."

"Seto, what did you almost do while dueling Yugi?"

Seto clears his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I will tell you after you've gotten home and changed."

"Fine." We walk out of the hospital and Seto leads us to a waiting limo. A chauffeur opens the door for us as we approach, and we all climb in-first Yugi, then me, then Mokuba, and finally Seto. The driver shuts the door behind Seto, then climbs behind the wheel.

"To the Kame Game shop," Seto instructs and the limo begins to pull out of the parking lot.

**I finally updated! And this chapter is longer than the privious one, if only by 355 words. Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think, and don't sugar coat it, critism helps me to become a better writer!**

**-Alex**


	7. AN

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry if you were looking for a new chapter, since it's been a long time, but sadly, it's not. I've been gone a LOT from , i know, but i need a long break from my life. my entire life has just been turning into crap, and i need some time to put myself back together. I've gotten really bad, and i need to stop before i get even worse and then no one would ever hear from me again. sorry for troubling you with this, but i need to let you guys going on. i dont want you guys to hate me, although i completly understand if you do. between trying to stop things i do to cope with my depression, and trying to resolve everything, i just cant get into writing anymore. for right now, everything is on hiatus. im so sorry guys.**


End file.
